


楼梯与半张脸H部分

by ayaka1022



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern times
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaka1022/pseuds/ayaka1022





	楼梯与半张脸H部分

利威尔头上系着白头巾，一脸鄙视，“臭小鬼，我可什么都没答应你。”他颇为不耐烦，“快点把这个弄干净！”  
地毯好不容易用各种漂白剂去污剂才弄干净，艾伦松了口气，他想向利威尔邀功，却发现对方抱着楼梯扶手睡了过去，他走过去蹲下来看着利威尔睡得鼓鼓的脸，觉得与平日里冷冰冰硬邦邦的有些不一样，显得似乎有些可爱。  
艾伦深呼了一口气，想想现在这个屋子里也就他和利威尔两个人，就壮着胆子吻了上去。和前两次亲吻都不太一样，似乎是因为一切都尘埃落定所以放松下来的利威尔触感更加柔软，艾伦这样想着边轻轻吮着他的下唇，晚餐时候的葡萄酒味道还留在上面，他品尝得入了神，伸了舌头连带上颚与舌尖统统尝了个遍。  
利威尔却被吻得在迷迷糊糊中逐渐清醒，他推了几下艾伦，却反而被搂得更紧。艾伦想了几天，心里那块藏着的见不得人的一片愈发壮大，现在四下无人，也不必有什么遮掩，手也就大大咧咧的伸进来，趁机抚摸早已想了无数遍光滑的腰侧。  
利威尔本来也喜欢他。这么多年，这么多追求者，男男女女中，偏偏是这么个不打伞淋着雨看墙纹的愣头小鬼让他有了那么一些冲动，让他觉得自己很可笑。他也没有力气多想就被对方吻得呼吸不顺，脑子也越来越迷糊，直到艾伦的那双手大大咧咧摸了他的屁股，他才清醒了起来，用了所有的力气推开艾伦，喘着气质问他，“干什么！”  
艾伦看着他被自己吻得眼角湿湿的，鼻尖发红，心里就软了一片，他那颗色心也逐渐不受控制，仗着自己人高马大又是个搏击高手，一把把利威尔打横抱了起来直奔房间。  
利威尔脑子还有些没转过来，他年纪虽然长了对方不少，但是这方面却跟张白纸一样，艾伦急匆匆的脱了自己衬衣裸了一身明晃晃的肌肉才回过神，“你！”顺便红了一张老脸，“你。”他你了半天，却也说不出什么。  
年轻人平时没少锻炼，人鱼线单摆浮搁的倒是让对方看得清楚，他咧开一张嘴笑得极其明朗，“我觉得我还可以。”  
利威尔没有他那么厚的脸皮，“哪可以？”  
“你试了才知道啊！”艾伦顺着他的手直接就往下摸，语气无比真诚坦白，“我觉得我尺寸是可以的。”  
利威尔几乎要咬碎自己一口牙，他怎么也想不明白自己怎么就这样糊里糊涂的就上了人家的床，还顺手摸了对方的家伙，“你怎么是这样？”好像之前艾伦给他的感觉清纯又直率，跟现在无耻的模样简直是判若两人。  
他老老实实的承认，“我之前是有向史密斯先生问过……”  
利威尔觉得头有些疼，“你怎么能问得出口？”  
艾伦却理直气壮的，“现在不是讨论这些的时候！”他按捺不住，早在楼梯上，自己一双手摸上利威尔光溜溜的皮肤那个时候，他就硬了，这个时候更是忍耐不住，他急切的亲吻他，呼吸灼热又急促，“我们能等一会再讨论吗？”骨子里那点绅士分度却也没完全丢下，艾伦这样耐心的问着，一双手却也忙碌得很，没几下就把利威尔的衬衫裤子褪了个干净。  
“你，等等。”利威尔在最后那点神智被剥离前抓着艾伦光裸的肩膀，“你带套子了吗？”  
年轻人抓了抓头发老老实实说，“没有。”他的牛仔裤拉链大开，茂密的耻毛露在内裤外面，像是内衣广告里性感的男模，“不戴行不行？”白天那点恭敬和顺从全都消失干净，艾伦舔着他的耳朵请求着。  
这哪里是什么请求，利威尔没有任何可以思考和回绝的余地，艾伦的口舌相当灵活，从耳朵到前胸，利威尔觉得自己整个人都被舔得湿答答的，像是进餐前的野兽的甜点一样，他也自觉无力，几乎是咬着牙喘着说，“射在外面。”  
艾伦自己也忍得辛苦，牛仔裤下的一套家伙胀痛得一跳一跳的，他只几下就解开了束缚，他那套玩意几乎就是弹跳出来，粗长的一根让利威尔吓了一跳。他却不紧不慢的从枕头下拿了一瓶粉红的东西，咧嘴冲着利威尔笑“米凯临走时给的。”  
那些之前的礼貌与谨慎在这个时候随着膨胀的欲望被艾伦统统剥落扔掉，他笑得张扬的脸看在利威尔眼里就是一肚子的恼恨，但是也没时间和闲暇顾及了，当艾伦的手就那样明目张胆的伸进利威尔的内裤里抚摸上他半硬的阴茎，紧张伴随着从未有过的陌生触感带来的羞耻让他整个人都绷成了一条线，脚趾蜷缩成一团。对方却那样自然的爱抚着，用握过枪的手指带着粗糙的摩挲，自然而然的撸动，从囊袋到会阴，中间带着些调皮的揉捏，利威尔觉得只是这么一双手，自己就要化在床单上了，明明就是他比对方年长，却这样被恣意把玩，更大的羞耻，介于没顶的快感之间，他呻吟出声。  
艾伦却专注于他的表情，利威尔的喉结因为忍耐在上下微动，直到那一声颤巍巍的呻吟出了口。拖长了的尾音，介于舒服与难耐之间的颤音，艾伦觉得这一声像是猫爪从心里挠过一样，痒痒的。  
他加快了手上的速度，还微微使了点劲，一边吻住了利威尔，把那些更加挠人的声音统统吞了下去，利威尔却因为他的动作挣扎了起来，两只手乱在艾伦光滑的背上抓挠着，他后背痛了几下，手上的力道失了分寸，手上那一根抽了几下喷出一股一股的液体，粘稠的，带着比体温高一些的温度。


End file.
